Mistletoe Meltdowns
by october31st1981
Summary: "We're not twelve, you know. I'm dating you. You needn't trick me into kissing you." In which fourth years are a pain and much cavorting is done.


Charmed mistletoe were exceptionally common during the winter months at Hogwarts, but never more so than in James Potter's seventh year.

On that particular day, could be found in the library. He was working on a Potions essay that was due the next day. He knew by now this had to be infringing upon his dinner time, but if he didn't finish it just then, he wouldn't be able to get it done. And he swore to Remus that he wouldn't ask to copy another one of his essays.

So there he was, nearing the last few sentences of his essay when he felt it. The mistletoe locking in above his head.

He groaned internally. There would be no way to get the blasted thing off him unless he came within the proximity to kiss someone, and did just that. Lily had to be in the Great Hall by then. The chance of finding her before he bumped into someone else was futile.

Still, it was worth a shot. He scrawled a hasty conclusion and stuffed his quill and parchment in his rucksack. He was striding towards the door when he heard it. The giggling.

Turning to his side, he saw a fourth year Ravenclaw girl who fancied him, whose name he could not quite recall, Vane or Mane or perhaps _pain_ because that was what she was being in his rear end. She was blushing and her friends were pushing her towards him. It had been them, who had sent the mistletoe, then.

James rushed to Great Hall quicker than he ever had. He doggedly avoided any contact with people on his way. The fourth years were trailing him, but in his haste he managed to shake them off for a bit. In one panicked moment, he bumped into Peeves, and wondered if poltergeists were affected by such charms. It appeared they were not, and for that, James would forever be grateful.

He arrived at the Great Hall and darted towards the Gryffindor table. _Please be in here, Lily_, he thought desperately. As luck would have it, he saw Lily sitting with Sirius, Remus and Peter towards the middle of the table.

James slid into the seat next to his girlfriend. As per the charm, the mistletoe shifted so it floated between them, locked in place. He sighed in relief. "It seems we're stuck under the mistletoe, Evans."

"I'm eating," Lily said. "Kiss Sirius."

"Don't you dare, Prongs," said Sirius, not looking up from his food. "We're not going through that travesty again."

"_Again?_" mouthed Lily to Peter. He shrugged, grinning.

"There are some questions better left unanswered," said Remus dryly.

James called her attention back to him. "So Evans, how about my kiss?"

She put down her fork. "We're not twelve, you know. I'm _dating_ you. You needn't trick me into kissing you."

"Believe me, I know that." said James, leering. At her reprimanding look, he grinned. "I'm honestly not. I just bolted down here after Vane and her mates tried to get me with this in the library." He gestured vaguely near the entrance, where the gaggle of young girls had arrived, and were were glancing furtively over.

Lily frowned, prompting James to laugh. "Jealous of a fourth year, Lily?"

"I'm not."

"Are so."

"Why would I be jealous of some _prepubescent_-"

"-Just kiss him already, or taking your flirting elsewhere!" exclaimed Remus. "Some of us are trying to eat here." There were some mumbles of assent in their general area.

"Don't mind him, he's on the rag," said James in an undertone to Lily. Remus appeared to have heard him, because he sent James a glare. "That being said, I'd like to take his advice."

James pulled her chin to face him. He kissed her, softly and slowly, and continued doing so far after the mistletoe had left them. Sirius threw a roll at them. Lily batted it back, ending with the roll landing in his soup. Indeed, it seemed as though nothing would distract them until the stern voice of Minerva McGonagall cut through the chatter at the Gryffindor table.

Lily pulled away, looking pleased but sufficiently admonished. James, however, was trying very hard to innocent. The mischief could not be erased from his twinkling eyes.

"Potter! Evans!" said Professor McGonagall. "I expect better from my Head Prefects. The Great Hall is not the place for your… _cavorting_."

"I was only trying to get rid of the mistletoe, Professor!" protested James innocently.

McGonagall pursed her lips. "In the future, such matters can be solved with the use of your wand, Mr. Potter."

James winked at Lily. "I plan on it."


End file.
